1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to backlight modules and more particularly, to an electrical connector and a backlight module using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional backlight module comprises a light guide plate, several light-emitting diode (LED) light bars attached to several respective edges of the light guide plate, a reflection sheet attached to a bottom surface of the light guide plate, and a diffusion sheet attached to a top surface of the light guide plate. The light beams emitted from the LED light bars can go into the light guide plate through its edges at first, then go into the diffusion sheet through the top surface of the light guide plate, and finally penetrate the diffusion sheet to become a uniform surface light source which can serve as a light source of a liquid crystal display (LCD) or a billboard.
Every two adjacent light bars of the aforesaid backlight module have two conducting wires soldered therebetween for making two contacts of one of the light bars be electrically connected with two respective contacts of the other light bar and to limit the relative positions of the two light bars. However, the conducting wires cannot limit the positions of the light bars very well because of their variable shapes. Besides, soldering the conducting wires with the light bars is time-consuming and the connection therebetween is not firm enough.